


He Will Always Hate Me

by White__Noise



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romeo Blue - Freeform, he will always hate me, music video, my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White__Noise/pseuds/White__Noise
Summary: A fandom edit of Spock/Kirk to the song of She Will Always Hate Me. Lots of angsty emotional feels between the two.





	He Will Always Hate Me

My edit of Kirk and Spock. I'm over at youtube as Romeo Blue. I hope you enjoy watching.


End file.
